Nighttime Satisfaction
by Chikita
Summary: Schuldich cannot sleep, and Farfarello needs a playmate. With the darkest hour upon them, they lose themselves in the embrace of nighttime. SxF


Nighttime Satisfaction

**Nighttime Satisfaction**

Lying in his head, his shirt lazily discarded to the floor, his bare chest laden in a pool of sweat, his bright red hair matted to his head, moisture dripping from his face, Schuldich groaned. His pants felt much too tight, particularly around his cock. He couldn't get it to stop throbbing painfully. It happened every night. His mind would wander, or stay…contracting the arousing thoughts of other members of Schwarz.

He couldn't help it when it did it. The limits between his mind and those of his comrades and rivals became inseparable. He had difficulties drawing the line between his desires and those of others around him. His body didn't know the difference.

Shaking, he brought a hand down to massages his hard cock, trying to get some relief so that he would release, giving him a chance to relax. Instead, on him, he found lurking over him was the stunning, glowing of the solo golden eye of his fellow colleague. It glinted mischievously.

Schuldich found no chance to reply before the smooth, soft voice of Farferello invaded his mind. The Irishman knew the connection was there. He was a sadistic bastard, feeling no pain and relishing in the pain of others. 'Schuldich, you're in discomfort again, aren't you? You're feeling lack of sexual fulfilment and want to feel the pain of the sensual feelings embrace you, don't you?!'

Farferello's face was soon over Schuldich's. There was no distance at all between the two. The German swallowed. He was used to the homosexual innuendoes that were common amongst the members of Schwarz, but never felt the need to practice such things him self. If he needed satisfaction, he tended to turn to Schrient. To turn to his fellow colleagues, it was such a foreign concept.

Such things weren't of concern to Farferello. "Schuldich, don't squirm. It'll be fine and it'll be good for us both. You get your release through more sensual means and I hurt God."

He lowered a hand, caressing it over the bulge in his friend's pants, grasping the throbbing erection. He didn't smirk, that would be Schuldich's trademark. Instead, the Irishman just twisted his hand tightly around the hard, long cock of his friend, erecting a yelp of pleasure and pain from Schuldich.

"Damnit…" Schuldich gasped out, throwing his head back, his fingers digging into the sheets of his bed. His brow laden more with sweat, his bare chest glistening, as he couldn't with stand the gentle seductions of Farferello who was skilled in his sadism.

He moaned plaintively, unable to escape the truth, as he lost completely to Farferello, who he, in his saner mind, would surely screw him over, torture him before doing anything rudimentary to relieve the stress of his throbbing erection.

Panting, gazing up with wild eyes at his friend, he gasped out, struggling for air, "how…did you...get out of the…straight...jacket?!"

"It's easy. I only stay because it's easier and I have no objection, as it is quite warm and comfortable." Farferello purred, licking Schuldich's face.

"OH GOD!! NO! Don't do that!!"

"Oh, and why not?! You taste delicious tonight." The Irishman purred, his mouth over the German's. His hands reached up quickly, momentarily forgetting about his friend's cock and the hardness. Instead, he worked quickly, using leather straps to tie Schuldich's hands against the headboard, effectively giving him an advantage. Shackles always worked. The metal ones with no lining were the best ones to work with. Cold metal against hot skin confused the mind, making the submissive confused.

Crying out indignantly, Schuldich squirmed, trying to free his hands. "Damnit, let me go now! Goddamn it, Farferello, I don't want to play any of your games!!"

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Farferello whispered, fiercely claiming Schuldich's mouth in a powerful, passionate kiss that was both searing and gentle. He knew the German always disagreed when this started, but in the end, relaxed, letting him work.

Schuldich decided against biting the Irishman's lip, since it would do no good, especially since the man was immune to pain and masochistically enjoyed bleeding. He needed to be freed from this binding he had been placed in because Farferello was feeling sadistic.

'What else is new?' he sighed morosely, giving in, since his throbbing, painful erection needed release and there was a willing participant who would take that pain.

Noting his bait and toy had stopped squirming and fighting, Farferello smiled in satisfaction. He moved his hands back down, pulling the covers off Schuldich, revealing the almost naked body beneath. Softly he ran a hand over the hard, muscular chest, his eye glinting.

Swiftly he moved, his hand without warning grabbing his friend's cock, holding it hard in a constricted grasp. Immediately Schuldich cried out in pain, thrusting up into that grip unconsciously, as pain lanced the length of his cock.

A white blindness consumed his vision, he couldn't think straight.

Farferello remained low. Slyly looking up, he lowered his mouth over Schuldich's navel, his tongue flicking out to frolic in the small crevice. He cackled softly, his teeth grazing the sensitive flesh in the area.

His hands moved quickly, pulling off the last of the German's clothing, leaving him stripped and bare - naked as the day he was born. Also, just as vulnerable. The leather was a nice touch as far as Farferello was concerned. It gave him a nice victim…one who enjoyed sadism, though not physically. It was a challenge and it was a challenge that would hurt God.

"You're insane! Get off me!" Schuldich growled, finding it hard to move. He prayed that his friend wouldn't bind his feet…

A prayer in vain as Farferello soon covered that base. He shackled Schuldich's feet to the foot of the bed, ensuring the German's feet were apart so that screwing the German would be easy. He used the same shackles as he used for the German's hands.

The Irishman sat back, admiring the sight. He nodded. "You protest and object now, Schuldich, but we've gone through this before and in the end you enjoy it because you get release."

He smirked, caressing his friend's hard cock, enjoying the firmness. It was much like hard rip apples. His hand moved over, toying with the balls, enjoying the fact that his friend plaintively mewed and cried out with the perpetual ministrations.

"I…don't…" Schuldich moaned softly. "This…"

"Then why react like this?!" Farferello retorted.

He straddled himself firmly over Schuldich's lap, leaning forward to aggressively kiss the German. There was no regard for gentleness there. He enjoyed it; his friend didn't.

Schuldich bucked up into that touch, his eyes wild, his pupils dilated. He didn't know how to react. He felt pain, his hormones felt sensual relief and caved, wanting more. That always seemed to be the case. He couldn't fight it, especially when his friend knew exactly what buttons to push and what always worked.

"Because…you…make…me!!" Schuldich growled out, his voice fading into a mew. He arched, his fingernails biting into the flesh of his palms, as his hands balled into tight fists from the frustration of not being able to at least touch the one that was serving as his lover for the moment being.

"I'm glad to hear that." Farferello purred. He sat back, slowly stripping off his garments. He wanted to at least enjoy some sensations before the pain. He smirked, using his teeth to gingerly pull off the wrist cover he wore before dropping it to the floor.

He was aware that this was only going to create a further irate Schuldich for him to deal with, but that only aroused him. It tantalised his senses, giving him a toy to play with, that always made him work for what they both wanted. Naoe Nagi was too young and innocent for this kind of activity, as far as Farferello was concerned. He had no need to play with a child. And as for Schwarz's leader, the ever stoic Brad Crawford…well, he had a stick shove so far up his ass that it wasn't funny any more. The man could loosen up.

This left Farferello with only one choice, and that was Schuldich. He had talked to and heard the German's voice in his head enough to realise just how far the man's desires for utter satisfaction sank. Even if it wasn't achieved through a means like this, it was the ends that justified the means.

Slowly he pulled his shirt off. He dropped it to the floor. Leaning in, he pressed his chest against Schuldich's, his erection rubbing forcefully against his friend's. In the same breath of time, his mouth aggressively kissed Schuldich, savouring the sweet taste of the other's saliva.

Under the passion and fierce aggressiveness of Farferello's kiss, Schuldich felt his breath raped from him with each swooping kiss. He gasped for air, feeling as though he were thrust into the world only to serve the sadistic desires and twisted wishes of the fucked-up Irishman who had enough problems to traumatise an army!

In the same moment of breath loss, he moaned softly, feeling his friend's erection rub against his, creating intoxicating friction that went right to his senses. It aroused a series of plaintive mews. The palms of his hands were red with near bleeding welt from his nails eating into the flesh of his palms.

"See, you enjoy it. Remember, Denial ain't just a river in Egypt." The Irishman purred softly. His hand reached down, possessively stroking the tortured cock of his friend. He eyed the hard erection, toying with the sensitive end.

Schuldich dropped his head back, his fiery red hair laden with perspiration, as his body and senses were slowly and painfully thrust into the oblivion of intoxicating bliss. He thrashed under the torturous hands of Farferello, desiring more, despite his repeated words of pleading denial and refusal to embrace such release, even though it was being drawn out to satisfy the needs of a deranged psychotic Irishman.

Utterly unsatisfied thus far with how the encounter was going, Farferello decided on some fundamental changes that were to be done. He was feeling too sans-sin. He wanted to hurt God and wasn't succeeding.

Snaking down in a smooth slithering fashion, he brought his mouth to embrace Schuldich's cock and bite down hard on the erection before gently suckling it. He ran his tongue over the member, tasting the flesh and the light bits of semen that lingered from an earlier wet dream.

Thrusting into the warm cavern that surrounded his erection, Schuldich groaned, thrashing under the intoxicating ministrations. He didn't know if he should cry in pain or do moan plaintively, relishing in the sensual touches. His body was torn between the conflicting sensations that bombarded his mind.

After a moment or two of the biting and suckling on the part of the dominant one and thrusts of responses from the submissive one, one climaxed. Schuldich climaxed, thrusting fast and hard into Farferello's mouth, releasing his seed into his friend's mouth.

Pulling his mouth off the lax cock, Farferello sat back again. He resumed stripping, as Schuldich lay on the bed, panting, trying to gain breathing control. He smirked. It was a pleasant sight to see. The prone form of his friend; his chest rising and falling so fast, his cock still a little hard, the semen at the tip.

Needless to say, Schuldich was very tortured, but could do nothing about it, except watched, mesmerised as Farferello slowly stripped. It was painful to watch, yet, so enchanting at the same time.

Dropping the last of the garments to the floor, Farferello coolly regarded Schuldich's prone, child-like form, tied in place. He then calmly reached for a small piece of leather and snapped it, earning a squeak of fear from the trapped German, who was mentally thrashing in the cesspool abyss of confusion. He couldn't penetrate his friend's mind to stop the glinting mischief in the other's eyes, as the leather strap was brought down over his body.

He cried out. It hit a sensitive spot. The hard snap and hit made him cry, but the dragging caress made him bite his lip, softly groaning. Why did he never push Farferello away whenever the man came in? Because he was desperate enough to let the man have his way and subconsciously in a delightfully masochistic manner, relished in the sexual torture and pleasure.

The strap came up and back down over his body. The same mixed invasion of sensations overcame his body. He no longer bothered to fight it off, instead allowed himself to luxuriate in it. There was no point in fighting, since he expected it and it was arousing and tingled his senses, enunciating with a fierce passion.

The strap left marks over Schuldich's body, but the throbbing pain was nothing any more. It was merely a part of the sexual encounter with Farferello. It was a means of erecting dissatisfaction so that when the fully sexual favour was laid in place, with the Irishman riding the German.

In painfully blissful oblivion, he didn't expect the chains that would be pulled out from the pile of clothing on the floor. Farferello was always prepared for that kind of thing. Cracking the chain whip, he smirked at Schuldich, who no longer squeaked in shock. It was all normal. The pain would be replaced with a rapture of ecstasy.

He smirked up. "Take…your…best…shot!" He hissed.

"It's nice that you're into this."

The chains were wrapped around Schuldich's body and moved over, barely missed breaking the skin, as he moaned, thrashing to the delight of Farferello, who sat, straddled firmly over the German's lap. His erection pressed against the other's; the tip of his cock brushing over the entrance of the other's body.

He never penetrated Schuldich's body until much later. He liked it much when the German writhed and begged for the ultimate pleasure after a bout of affable sadism. Sure it was pure sexual masochism for Schuldich, Farferello knew it. He smirked. For him, it ambrosial sadism.

Controlling the chain, he pulled his friend up. The German groaned softly, bringing his head off the bed, staring with dilated eyes into the wild yellow ones of his partner. Holding up the seduced and wordless German, Farferello pressed his mouth hard and demandingly over Schuldich's, his tongue eagerly plundering the wet, sweet cavern. His tongue swept around, tangling with the other's before disengaging from lack of interest.

Abruptly dropping Schuldich down, who landed with a grunt, Farferello discarded the chain and placed his hands on his partner's body, driving his sharp nails in, so they ate into the abraded skin, that was welted, blood just under a thin layer of a redden epidermis. He smirked, his tongue jutting out, stiff, before relaxing and caressing his lips at the sight of the prone and sexually arousing form of Schuldich.

Lying on the bed, waiting petulantly for the next phase, Schuldich shut his eyes, staring at the ceiling, panting. He always grew short of breath with this pastime. His body was sadistically slashed at all for the purpose of sexual pleasure - which he so masochistically snivelled for against his own better senses.

He said nothing as Farferello thrust hard into him without so much as gently rubbing his hardened cock against the hilt of Schuldich's entrance. The initial penetration as per conventional sexual release between the two was hard and fast and never gentle. It softened the pain for each, a plaintive moan escaping each man.

That burst of sensuality was short-lived before stolen for a moment before Farferello came back down, hard and fast, his hips thrusting his cock demandingly and hungrily into the ready and mature body of Schuldich. He knew his partner's limitations had been long-raped from prior experiences that weren't always with full consent until the end, much like this. There was always reluctance on Schuldich's part before the actual thrust in.

Only incoherent moans of delectation came from both, such tangible words were thrust violently beyond use with each repeated propulsion of deepening perforation. With the repeated descent of plunge, the submissive of the pair, arched up into the sensually anguishing touch that held so much for his body.

Thrust and penetrate deeply. This was repeated, with perpetual motion, as a recorded replaying perpetual response of a moan and plaintive mew followed, as incoherence impeded on all conscious thought. White bliss and ecstasy was pervaded into their eyes and senses. Neither was at a level of sanity, only primate sexual desires that throbbed, demanding hard and fast animalistic fulfilment before utter satisfaction would be achieved.

Only minutes later, did Farferello thrust long and hard, riding Schuldich's lap, his hips rubbing against the other's, friction arousing both men, before he released, climaxing. At such a point did he push his cock hard and deep into the torn and frayed hilt of Schuldich before definitely climaxing, laying his seed in the other's body, and dispensing semen into the other's body. In a triumphed conclusion, cried out a wild untamed cry, dropping hard and fast onto the arching body of Schuldich.

Slowly he withdrew from Schuldich, a thin, shuddering moan evading from the German. In a time mirroring the length of the shuddering moan of satisfaction. Farferello didn't withdraw the fastest, smirked, listening to the plaintive, shuddering moan. It served him well, as did the encounter - one of many. Always began with Schuldich pushing him away, ending with both satisfied, even though he knew the German never admitted such things…

'But you will!' He thought.

'I will what?!' Schuldich scathingly seethed, picking up the independent thought.

He lay, panting, his breath not returning yet, his body lowering itself from the rapture embrace of intoxicating ecstasy. He shifted, trying to get out of the puddle of sweat and bodily excrement he lay in. His naked form glistened with a coating of salty perspiration.

'Admit you enjoy this! You always do.' Farferello slithered up Schuldich's form, using the present sweat as a lubricant. He stopped, his mouth just over the others. He lowered his mouth. But instead of kissing the German, he bit the German's lip, extracting blood. He smirked and gently sucked at the injured lip.

Moaning softly, Schuldich said nothing. He knew Farferello was right, which is why he refused to admit his zest of this activity. Sure it came off as being near rape on Farferello's part, which only heightened the lecherous rendezvous for the two. That he enjoyed, it gave him release. He couldn't ever get it from the other two members of Schwarz and Farferello was in the same situation. It was just a medium of release for them and seemed to be almost a traditional night pastime for them when insomnia plagued both when both were highly unsatisfied, feeling sexual entrapment from unfulfilled desires and needs…


End file.
